False Memories
by Angel Raye
Summary: The Chibi Scouts are having memories of taking part in a massacre. Did they really take part in such a brutal massacre? If not where are these memories coming from and why?


Here is another story about my Chibi Scouts. I got this idea from a Star Trek: Voyager episode. I hope everyone enjoys it.  
Since I wrote "Chelsea" a couple of people mentioned that "Sailor Scouts Two" for the Chibi scouts future selves sounded a bit corny. So I have decided that the Chibi Scouts future selves will be Cosmic Scouts. The reason I am saying this is that at the end of this story one of the Chibi Scouts is going to become a Cosmic Scout.  
Please visit my site: http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Also I love the email I have been getting. Please e-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all of the Chibi Scouts except Chibi Moon of course.  
  
False Memories  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Chapter 1  
Raye was pacing around the palace gardens anxiously. Her daughter along with the rest of the inner Chibi Scouts had been gone for a week. Luna and Artemis had taken them on a training session to another planet. They were due back today and Raye could not wait to see Annika. She had missed her so much and of course as a mother she was concerned for her child's safety.  
"Relax Raye," Lita advised her as she came out with Serenity, Amy, and Mina. "They'll be back soon."  
"I know," Raye answered. "I am just anxious to see Annika. I have missed her so much."  
"We all miss our daughters," Serenity pointed out. "I miss Rini every time she is gone."  
"I missed Gloria even though it was peaceful without her," Mina laughed.  
"Ariel is only six," Amy said. "She is still just a baby and should not be so far from me right now."  
"Luna and Artemis said they would take good care of them," Lita pointed out. "Otherwise none of us would have agreed to let them go to another planet for training."  
"The outer Chibi Scouts go next month," said Serenity.   
"At least mine won't be going," Raye shot out and everyone laughed.  
"Here they come," called Mina in excitement.   
A glow appeared in the center of the lawn. The inner Chibi Scouts and the two cats replaced it. Luna was on Chibi Moon's shoulder and Artemis was on Chibi Venus's shoulder.  
"Mama," squealed Chibi Mars as she jumped into Raye's arms. "I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too Sweetheart," Raye replied showering Chibi Mars's face with kisses.  
"Mommy," cried Chibi Mercury as Amy picked her up.  
"Hi darling," Amy answered kissing her daughter's cheek. "How I missed you."  
Chibi Jupiter flung herself into Lita's arms. "It was great fun but I am glad to be home," she told her mother.  
"I am glad to see you," said Lita kissing her daughter. "Our quarters were so empty without you."  
"I bet it was quiet without me around," Chibi Venus giggled as she hugged Mina.  
"It was but I missed you dreadfully," Mina replied as she wrapped her arms around the little girl.  
Rini was hugging her mother. "It is so good to be home," she told Serenity. "Now I do not feel like I am trapped in a baby sitting job."  
"What baby sitting job," retorted Luna. "I was the one keeping an eye on the kids."  
"That's right," Artemis agreed.   
"We are just glad you all made it home safe and sound," Serenity told everyone as she hugged Rini. "We missed you. Welcome home!"  
  
Chapter 2  
"Hurrah I can watch television again," squealed Gloria as she came running in to her quarters. She turned on the television and plunked herself down in front of it.  
"Do you have to watch that now," asked Mina. "I was hoping you and I could spend the afternoon together. I have not seen you for a whole week."  
"Let's watch television together," suggested Gloria.  
"I was hoping for some conversation," muttered Mina. "I missed you."  
Gloria felt bad. She flung her arms around Mina. "I missed you too Mom," she said. "I missed having you around to kiss me good night."  
Mina hugged her little girl. "Tell you what," she said. "Let's watch this one program and then we can do something else."  
"Okay," agreed Gloria as she settled down in her mother's arms.  
  
Gloria watched the images on the television. She and her mother agreed to watch this one movie since both of them liked it. She was enjoying seeing this movie again. Suddenly the images seemed to change. Gloria rubbed her eyes and looked closer. She saw herself on television. Gloria glanced at Mina but she did not seem to notice. Gloria focused on the screen and watched.  
[Television scene]  
There was a battle going on. Chibi Venus was fighting alongside some aliens. There were alien civilians running around screaming. The soldiers were shooting them with weapons.   
"BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE," screamed Chibi Venus as she began to attack the civilians.  
"Let's get them," yelled the commander of the alien soldiers and he began shooting. The civilians began dropping as the shots killed them. Chibi Venus used her attacks to kill the civilians.   
[End television scene]  
"Gloria," Mina's voice entered Gloria's head. "What's wrong darling?"  
Gloria bolted upright to a sitting position breathing heavily. She looked at the television and saw that the movie was back on. "Did you see what was just on television," she gasped.  
"Nothing but the movie was on darling," Mina answered.  
"I saw myself in a war," Gloria insisted. "You did not see that?"  
"You must have been dreaming," Mina assured her.  
"It was not a dream," argued Gloria. "It was real."  
"Honey I did not see anything," Mina told her. "It was a dream."  
"It just seemed so real," Gloria whispered. "Can we turn the television off?"  
"Of course," Mina answered as she hit the off button on the remote. The screen went blank but Gloria still felt so unsettled. Was she capable of participating in such a massacre? What did this entire scene mean? She went over to Mina and buried her self into her arms. Right now Gloria just wanted to feel safe.  
  
Chapter 3  
Annika was kneeling down in front of the fire. Everyday she set aside an hour for meditation as part of her training to be a priestess. When she was younger her mother would meditate with her but now that Annika was in third grade she was able to do it herself.  
"Have you got anything to show me today," Annika asked the fire. "Is there anything I should know." Annika began to say the chants her mother taught her. Annika opened her eyes and found herself somewhere else. "Where am I," she asked herself. She looked down and saw her scout uniform had replaced her priestess robes. There was a battle going on around her. Alien soldiers were running after civilians shooting them.  
"Get moving," growled one of the soldiers to Chibi Mars. "We have got to get these civilians out of here."  
"I'm coming," called Chibi Mars and she began to usher some of the civilians in the direction they were supposed to go.  
One of the soldiers went crazy and he began shooting the civilians. They screamed as they got shot and killed. Chibi Mars gasped in horror. One of the civilians tried to attack her. She powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" The attack hit the civilian and killed her. Chibi Mars glanced around fiercely and began using her scout attacks to kill more civilians.  
Annika snapped back to reality. She was drenched with sweat and trembling violently. That vision was so real. Did this actually happen? It was dreadful. Annika had killed innocent people. Did she do such an awful thing? She looked toward the door of the shrine. "Mama," she gasped and began to crawl over toward the door.  
  
Raye was sitting at the table trying to sort through some paper work. Even though she no longer ran the shrine where she grew up she still owned it. Danyel, the man that ran it sent her all of the business matters to look over and approve. Since Raye was free from her palace duties and Annika was working on her meditation this was a perfect time for her to catch up.  
"Mama," Annika's soft voice came from the doorway of the palace shrine.  
"What is it baby," asked Raye as she looked up. Annika was crawling on the floor. She was drenched with sweat and pale as a ghost. She was shaking like a leaf. Raye jumped up and gathered her little girl into her arms. "What is it Sweetheart," she asked in alarm. "Did something just happen?"  
"I did a terrible thing," gasped Annika as she continued to tremble.  
"What did you do," asked Raye as she carried Annika over to the couch. She sat down and placed Annika in her lap.  
"I took part in a battle and killed innocent people," choked Annika as tears flowed down her face. "The fire just showed me."  
"You must have been hallucinating," Raye told her daughter. "You did not take part in a battle like that. I would have known if you did."  
"It happened," Annika insisted. "It was so real."  
"I'll look into it," Raye promised. "But I know you did not take part in a battle and kill innocent people."  
Annika snuggled down in her mother's arms and tried to believe her. However, she had this unsettling feeling that this massacre really took place.  
  
Chapter 4  
Chibi Mercury was trying to get the civilians to where they were supposed to go. The soldiers were all around her trying to do the same thing. Some of the civilians were very reluctant to go. They wanted to stay on this planet. This was their home. Why should they leave?  
"I won't leave," shouted one man. "This is my home. I refuse to leave."  
"You have to go," demanded Commander Stoi. "Our orders were to evacuate the colony."  
"Who cares about your orders," shouted the man. "I will not let you order me off my home."  
Commander Stoi held up his weapon. "Move it or I will shoot."  
The man held up a weapon and fired. Commander Stoi dodged and fired back. The civilians began to panic and scream. Suddenly there was firepower everywhere. The civilians began to die as they got shot. Chibi Mercury watched this in horror. What was she supposed to do. She suddenly found herself staring at the business end of a weapon. She powered up. "MERCURY ICE GLACIER!" The civilian fell. Chibi Mercury began using her attack to help kill the rest of the civilians.  
  
Ariel sat up in her bed drenched with sweat. That was a horrible dream. Yet it was so real. Ariel had a sinking feeling that this had happened. It seemed so familiar. Did she help kill innocent people by using her powers? Ariel did not think she was capable of that yet the memories were so clear. Ariel closed her eyes and concentrated. She found herself in the same scene. She was helping in the massacre of innocent people. That made her no better than the enemies she fought. A wave of intense fear washed over her. She knew whom she wanted right now.  
"Mommy," she whispered. Then she spoke in a normal voice. "Mommy." Then the fear overwhelmed her and she began to scream. "MOMMY!"  
  
Amy had been awake looking over some medical journals when she heard Ariel screaming for her. She immediately dropped everything and ran to Ariel's room. Ariel was sitting up in her bed screaming for her mommy over and over. She was crying hysterically. Amy quickly ran over to the bed and gathered Ariel into her arms. The little girl clung to her gasping for breath she was so hysterical.  
"What is it Darling," asked Amy as she stroked her daughter's short blue hair.  
"I was killing people," cried Ariel hysterically. "I was helping these soldiers kill people."  
"What are you talking about," asked Amy as she carried Ariel over to the rocking chair. She sat down and holding Ariel on her lap began to rock gently.  
"I was Sailor Chibi Mercury and I was killing people with my ice glacier," sobbed Ariel.  
"It was just a dream baby," Amy told her daughter in a soothing voice.   
"It was not just a dream Mommy," Ariel insisted. "It was real. This really happened."  
Amy realized that her daughter was drenched with sweat. She took the soaking wet nightgown off the child and pulled a fresh one out of the drawer. As she put it on Ariel she tried to reassure her. "You are a Chibi Scout of love and justice. You would never participate in a massacre."  
"It happened Mommy," choked Ariel. "I know it happened. It was so real."  
Amy pulled Ariel into her embrace and held her tightly. "Let's just forget about it for now my darling," she whispered. "Just try and dream pleasant dreams tonight." Amy carried Ariel over to the bed and tucked her in. She lay down next to her daughter and held her tightly. Once Ariel had fallen back to sleep Amy kissed her and left the room wondering what made the child have such a bad nightmare.  
  
Chapter 5  
"Come on," Maggie told Daisy. "Let's go into our secret place." Several weeks ago the two girls had found this crawl space in the attic. They both agreed to make it their secret place where they could go and have private conversations without the younger girls bothering them.  
"Okay," agreed Daisy trying to show some enthusiasm. Ever since she got back from training she had been feeling very uneasy. It seemed like a repressed memory was trying to surface. Daisy was trying to fight the feelings but it was not easy. She had been very jittery. Maggie could sense that and was hoping the diversion would help Daisy. The two girls crawled into the crawl space. "Whew it's so hot in here," groaned Daisy.   
"That's why I am wearing my sundress," commented Maggie as she settled down. "Now tell me all about the training. Since I am going next month I want to hear all about it."  
"It was neat," said Daisy. "Luna believes someone might have lived on the planet once because there were several artifacts around. Artemis used the holo-projectors to conjure up enemies for us to fight."  
"Cool," Maggie gasped in excitement. "I cannot wait until next month. I have never traveled to another planet before."  
"That was my first time," Daisy pointed out. "My mother says we are lucky because when she first became a scout they did not have the resources to train on another planet."  
"I am so glad we were born in the 30th century," Maggie laughed.  
Daisy did not answer. She was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and afraid. She had been inside this crawl space several times but today she felt very nervous and scared in it. She had a memory surface of being inside a cave and killing two people.  
"Are you all right Daisy," asked Maggie in concern.  
Daisy realized she was breathing heavily. "No," she cried. "I have to get out of here."  
"Let's go," Maggie pulled Daisy out of the crawl space. Daisy could not stop breathing heavily. She was full of panic. Maggie put an arm around Daisy. "It's okay," she said. "We are out."  
"It's not okay," sobbed Daisy.  
"Come on," Maggie led Daisy out of the attic. "Let's go find your mom."  
  
"What's the diagnosis Amy," asked Lita. When Maggie brought the panic stricken Daisy to her Lita was alarmed and took her daughter to Amy immediately.   
"It sounds like she was suffering from claustrophobia," Amy replied.  
"She has never suffered from that before," exclaimed Lita in surprise. "Why would she suffer from that now?"  
"I have no idea," said Amy. "Sometimes things like this develop later."  
"Maggie and I have gone to this crawl space a lot," Daisy piped in. "I have never felt like that in there before but then I have not felt right since we got back from the training mission."  
"What do you mean Darling," asked Lita putting an arm around her daughter.  
"I have been feeling very uneasy," whispered Daisy as a tear fell down her cheek. "I have this feeling that I did something terrible but I don't know what it is?"  
"Something terrible," asked Amy in alarm. "Do you have any idea what this terrible thing is?"  
"I don't know," choked Daisy as she buried her head in Lita's shoulder.  
"Amy do you know something," asked Lita as she held Daisy tight.  
"Ariel had a nightmare the other night and she was saying she took part in a massacre of some kind," Amy answered. "I wonder if there is a connection."  
"Have Raye, Serenity, or Mina mentioned anything about their children yet," asked Lita.  
"No," Amy replied. "But I'll ask them. Maybe something went on during that training mission."  
Lita looked down at her crying daughter. "Don't worry Darling," she assured. "We'll find out the cause of this."  
  
Chapter 6  
"Rini," called a voice. Rini turned around and saw Madelyn running toward her.  
"Hi Madelyn," muttered Rini. She was not in the mood for any company right now. She had this unsettling feeling that something was about to happen.  
"I was wondering if you could help me with something," Madelyn said. "I have to build a diorama and I would really like your help."  
"I don't think I can Madelyn," Rini replied. "I have a lot to do myself."  
"Then let me help you," suggested Madelyn. She walked along side Rini. She did not notice her shoelace was untied and she tripped. Madelyn squealed as she tumbled to the floor.   
The fall triggered something in Rini. She was down by Madelyn's side in a flash. "Watch where you are going," she barked. "You could get killed if you are not careful."  
"I just tripped Rini," Madelyn said in surprise. "I am all right."  
"No you aren't," yelled Rini. "You are not all right."  
"Rini you're scaring me," stammered Madelyn.  
Suddenly a couple of palace guards walked in. Rini put a protective arm around Madelyn. "Hide behind me," she ordered.  
"Why," asked Madelyn in alarm.  
"Just do it," shouted Rini and she held up her transformation broach.  
  
"So Annika and Gloria have had hallucinations too," Amy confirmed.  
"Yes," answered Raye. "Annika is thoroughly convinced that she took part in a massacre. I have tried to assure her that she did not but she is sticking to her story like glue."  
"It's the same thing with Gloria," Mina added. "She refuses to watch television because that is where she saw her first hallucination."  
"Rini has not had any yet," Serenity pointed out. "But I'll be sure to keep a closer eye on her."  
"What about Luna and Artemis," asked Amy. "Have they been affected by this?"  
"No," Serenity said. "But maybe whatever affected the children does not affect cats."  
"That's possible," Mina agreed.  
"Well whatever is going on we have to do something about it," said Lita. "The girls' stress levels have been very high. They cannot go on like this."  
"It will take some investigating," Amy assured her. "But don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this."  
Serenity's communicator suddenly beeped. She held it up. Luna's face appeared. "Your Majesty," she gasped. "We have a situation with Rini. She has transformed into Chibi Moon and is holding Madelyn hostage."  
"I'm on my way," Serenity replied as she got up. She turned to the others. "It seem she may have been affected to."  
"Let's go," added Raye as she took out her transformation pen.  
"Right," added the others and they took theirs out too.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt her," Chibi Moon was shouting as she kept a protective arm around a very frightened Madelyn. In her other hand she held her scepter in attack position.  
"No one is going to hurt Madelyn," Neptune promised. "But you need to let her go."  
"No," screamed Chibi Moon. "I won't let her go. I have to protect her."  
"Please Chibi Moon," begged Saturn who was in tears. "Let her go. No one will hurt her."  
"Rini," called Serenity as she came in followed by the inner scouts. "Let Madelyn go."  
"No Mom," cried Chibi Moon. "I have to protect her."  
"Who have you got to protect her from," asked Serenity gently.  
"From Commander Stoi and the other soldiers," shouted Chibi Moon. "I won't let them hurt any more innocent people. I won't kill anyone else for them."  
"Kill anyone," gasped Mars. "Annika said she killed innocent people too."  
"Rini darling," called Serenity. "I promise you there is no battle going on. You do not have to protect Madelyn. She will be safe."  
"Let me try something," Mercury softly said putting a reassuring hand on Serenity's arm. Serenity nodded and backed away. Mercury walked closer to Chibi Moon. "Chibi Moon," she called. "I can assure you that no one is going to hurt Madelyn. A cease fire has been ordered."  
"Are you sure," asked Chibi Moon.   
"Yes," called Mercury. "The fighting is over so you can let Madelyn go."  
Chibi Moon hesitated. She was not sure if she should believe Mercury or not. "Please Rini," begged Madelyn in a frightened voice. "Please let me go."  
"It's all right Rini," assured Jupiter as she joined Mercury. "You can let Madelyn go."  
"Please," Madelyn choked again. Chibi Moon released Madelyn from her grasp and pushed her forward. Jupiter scooped her up and handed her to Saturn who hugged her daughter tightly. Madelyn clung to her mother as tears flowed down her face. Chibi Moon transformed back into Rini. Mercury held out her hand and Rini took it. She got up and collapsed into Serenity's waiting arms. She began to shake with sobs. Serenity just held her daughter tightly until the sobs stopped.  
  
Chapter 7  
"I know we took part in something awful," Rini said. "I can remember it so well." She was in the conference room with Diana perched on her shoulder. Serenity and Endymion thought it would be a good idea to get all of the inner Chibi Scouts and their parents together so they could get to the bottom of this.  
"I can remember it so clearly now," added Gloria. "It was dreadful. I did not want to take part in this but we were under orders."  
"Whose orders," asked Mina gently.  
"Commander Stoi," Gloria answered. "He was the one in charge."  
"That's impossible," Luna protested. "Artemis and I were with you the entire time. We know you did not take place in a massacre."  
"Then why do we all have these memories," asked Daisy.   
" She's right," agreed Rini. "It would be one thing if only one of us had these memories but all of us have them and they are the same memories."  
"That's what we are trying to find out," Amy told her. "That way we can get tot he bottom of this."  
"I was using my attacks to kill innocent people," sobbed Annika. Stardust who was perched on her shoulder licked the tears off her face. "I never thought I was capable of killing people."  
"You aren't Sweetheart," Raye assured kissing her daughter on the head.  
"Let's start at the beginning," suggested Greg.  
"Commander Stoi and his soldiers were under orders evacuate a colony," Rini began. "We got pulled into it."  
"The colonists did not want to go," Ariel added.   
"But they had no choice," Daisy put in.  
"So we began to evacuate," Gloria said.  
[Flashback]  
The colonists were frightened. They did not want to leave the home they had worked so hard to build. What right did these soldiers have? And who were these little girls helping out?   
"It's okay everyone," called Chibi Mars. "You will be all right."  
"No," yelled a man. "I do not want to leave my home." He ran toward on of the soldiers and began to attack him with a weapon he had concealed. The soldier shot the man. The colonists ran in panic as the soldiers began shooting. Chibi Mars stared in horror. Just then a woman tried to attack her. Chibi Mars powered up.   
"MARS FIRESTORM!" The woman screamed as the flames engulfed her. Chibi Mars began attacking everyone else.  
"MERCURY ICE GLACIER!"  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"  
Chibi Mercury and Chibi Venus joined Chibi Mars and began to help the soldiers kill the colonists.  
[End Flashback]  
"I did not want to kill those people," sobbed Annika who was crying hard now. Raye wrapped her arms around the child and tried to calm her down. "It was just when this woman attacked me I panicked."  
"All I could think was that I was following orders and I had to protect myself," Ariel sobbed. Amy pulled her onto her lap and began to rock her gently.  
"I know I get into a lot of fights," added Gloria in a shaky voice. Mina put an arm around her. "But I never want to hurt anyone."  
"What happened next," asked Endymion.  
"I could not take the noise anymore," Daisy continued. "So I found a cave."  
[Flashback]  
Chibi Jupiter found a dark cave and ducked into it. The shooting was going on outside and Chibi Jupiter just had to get away from it. She was shaking violently and she was drenched with sweat. When was this going to be over with?  
A sudden move made her jump. She whirled around with her arms in attack formation. "Who's there," she barked and a teenage girl and an old man emerged.  
"Please don't hurt us," begged the girl. "We just had to find somewhere safe."  
"Come out where I can see you," demanded Chibi Jupiter. The girl tried to help the old man move slowly toward Chibi Jupiter. "Hurry up," screamed Chibi Jupiter.  
"Please," the girl begged. "We are moving as fast as we can. My grandfather's very old and cannot move that fast."  
"Just tell me another way out of here and I will let you go," said Chibi Jupiter.  
"Just go through that tunnel on the right," the girl replied.  
Chibi Jupiter turned to go when she heard a loud crash behind her. She screamed and powered up. The girl and her grandfather screamed. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" The lightening bolt engulfed the girl and her grandfather. They both screamed in agony, as they died a violent death. Chibi Jupiter stared at the corpses in a stunned horror and then left the cave.  
[End Flashback]  
"They caught me by surprise," cried Daisy as she buried her head in Lita's shoulder. "I did not mean to kill them."  
"Hush Darling," soothed Lita. "It's going to be okay."  
"I tried so hard to protect the children," whispered Rini. "But I failed."  
[Flashback]  
Chibi Moon had about a dozen children with her. They were all very frightened. A good number of them had already lost their parents and were numb with shock. All of them were crying.  
"Stay low," Chibi Moon whispered to them. She held her scepter in a ready position just in case she needed to attack.  
"I want my mama," sobbed a little girl. Her demeanor reminded Chibi Moon of Chibi Mars. That made Chibi Moon want to protect her even more.  
"Maybe Mama is okay," Chibi Moon assured the little girl.  
"She's not," a little boy who looked to be about two years older than the girl spoke up. "Our Mama's dead Halina."  
"No," sobbed Halina as she put her hands over her ears. "She cannot be dead."  
The boy put his arms around his little sister and tried to comfort her. Chibi Moon felt her heart break as she watched this. She thought of her own parents at home. How would she feel if they died?  
The weapons fire continued. Several of the children screamed in panic and ran out into the line of fire. "Come back," called Chibi Moon in dismay but they did not hear her. They got hit by the weapons and fell to the ground dead. Chibi Moon could not take it. She ran out into the line of fire and held up her weapon. She forgot about the few remaining children. They screamed in terror and ran out into the middle of the battle. They were all killed immediately. Chibi Moon dropped to her knees when she realized what had happened. Tears flowed down her face.  
[End Flashback]  
"I wanted to at least save them," choked Rini as she sank into her mother's embrace. "I'm a failure as a champion of justice and future queen."  
"You are not a failure my darling," assured Serenity as she kissed Rini on the head.   
"What happened at the end of the battle," asked Amy as she continued to rock Ariel gently.  
"It was awful," sobbed Annika as she snuggled into Raye's arms.  
[Flashback]  
Chibi Mars looked in horror at all the death around her. She felt sick to her stomach. She saw Chibi Venus also looking sick and went over to her. Chibi Venus gazed at her closest friend and then put her arms around her. The two little girls began to cry. "I can't believe we helped with this," cried Chibi Mars.  
"Me either," sobbed Chibi Venus and the two continued to cry. They heard the sound of weapons firing again. They turned and saw Commander Stoi vaporizing the bodies. Chibi Moon dashed over.   
"What are you doing," she screamed.  
"I am getting rid of the evidence," Commander Stoi answered.  
"You can't do that," screamed Chibi Moon. "We murdered these people."  
"It was in self-defense," Commander Stoi yelled back.  
"It was not right," cried Chibi Jupiter as she came out.  
"We are getting rid of the evidence," snarled Commander Stoi. "I thank you for your help in this and I ask that you do not tell anyone of this."  
"And if we tell," sobbed Chibi Mercury.  
"Then you will suffer the same fate," Commander Stoi threatened.  
The Chibi Scouts gathered in a cluster and held each other tight.  
[End Flashback]  
"They destroyed the evidence," whispered Rini. "There was no way we could prove anything."  
"When I saw all the dead bodies I just wanted to scream," added Gloria.  
"I felt so sick," Annika put in.  
"I just hate myself right now," screamed Ariel. "I did something so awful that I hate myself for it."  
"No you don't Darling," Amy said in a soothing voice. "Right now you are confused and frightened but you do not hate yourself."  
"I don't understand where they are getting these memories," Luna stated.  
"That's right," added Artemis. "We certainly did not remember them taking part in any massacre."  
"Well we have to find something out," Endymion announced to everyone. "If there is a possibility that the Chibi Scouts took part in a massacre then we need to find out how and why."  
"There is that possibility that Luna and Artemis had their memories messed with so they could not remember," Amy pointed out. "On the other hand someone or something could have planted false memories into our daughters' heads."  
"If that is the case then we need to find out why," Raye said.  
"I agree," added Lita and Mina nodded her head in agreement.  
"The we have a lot of investigating to do," Amy said.   
"Right," everyone said in unison.  
  
Chapter 8  
Annika was curled up on her bed with her favorite stuffed dog and the stuffed Stardust she made in her arms. She was still very shook up and upset. She kept hoping she would wake up and find out that all of this had been a bad dream.  
"Are you all right Annika," asked Stardust as she jumped on the bed next to her young mistress.  
"No," choked Annika as tears began to fall down her face again. "I feel like a terrible person. How could I have done something like that? I am always told how sweet and gentle I am and yet I did something so awful."  
"We don't know that for sure," Stardust tried to comfort Annika. "The adults are trying to find out what exactly happened."  
"I am just so afraid that Mama will hate me if I did take part in all that killing," sobbed Annika.  
"That will never happen," Stardust cried.  
"She's right," said a voice at the doorway. Annika looked up and saw Raye coming in. Raye sat down and pulled Annika into her arms. The little girl snuggled down into her mother's arms feeling safe. "Nothing you could ever do will make me stop loving you," Raye assured her daughter. "You are my daughter and I love you more than anyone else in this world. Nothing will ever change that."  
"Promise," sobbed Annika as she began to cry harder.  
"I promise Sweetheart," said Raye kissing Annika on the cheek. "I will always love you no matter what."  
Nestled in the safety of her mother's arms Annika continued to cry. Raye just held her daughter tightly trying to comfort her. Eventually the sobs stopped and Annika grew very still. Raye looked down and saw that Annika had fallen asleep. She was so exhausted. Raye tucked the child into her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "You'll be all right my darling," she whispered. "That's a promise." Raye left Annika's bedroom and went into the shrine. She knelt down in front of the fire and began to pray.  
  
"So the fire has not revealed anything," asked Serenity.  
"No," said Raye with a yawn. "I was up half the night trying to find out the source of these memories but I came up with nothing. The other half of the night was spent dealing with Annika's nightmares."  
"We have all been doing that," Lita mumbled.  
"The girls are all suffering from a form of post-traumatic stress syndrome," Amy pointed out. "We have to do something before all of them slip away from us."  
"Then we have to go to the planet," suggested Mina. "Maybe we can find some answers there."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea," asked Serenity. "Our girls need us here with them right now. We should not go off and leave them."  
"We won't," Amy said softly. "We will have to take them with us."  
"Absolutely not," cried Raye. "Annika has been having a difficult time as it is. I do not want to expose her to any more trauma."  
"We have to Raye," Lita pointed out. "I do not like the idea any more than you do but it may be the only way to help the girls."  
"Besides," added Serenity. "They know the planet. They will know where everything happened."  
"We will be there with them," Mina assured Raye.  
Raye thought about it for a minute. "All right," she reluctantly agreed. "I'll come with Annika."  
"You should probably stay here Serenity," Amy pointed out.  
"No I am going," Serenity said firmly. "My daughter is involved in this too and I cannot sit around and do nothing."  
"Very well," Amy agreed. "But you have to be careful."  
"I will," promised Serenity.  
"Then we leave first thing tomorrow," Lita said and everyone agreed.  
  
Chapter 9  
"I don't want to go," screamed Gloria in rage.  
"I know you don't want to go," explained Mina in a tired voice. "But we need to find out what is giving you and the other Chibi Scouts these memories. The only way to do that is to go back to the planet and you girls have to come with us."  
"Why," demanded Gloria still screaming.  
"Because you girls will know what to look for," Mina was trying very hard to be patient right now but it was not easy.  
"I am not going and you cannot make me go," Gloria stormed as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
Mina reached over, cupped Gloria's chin in her hand and lifted her face upward so that she was looking right into the child's eyes. "You are going if I have to drag you all the way over there," she stated firmly. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes," muttered Gloria in a sullen voice.  
Mina softened her gaze on the child. "I know this is difficult for you Darling," she told Gloria gently. "But I promise once we get all of this straightened you will feel better."  
"I hope so," choked Gloria as a tear rolled down her face. Mina pulled the little girl into her arms and held her tight.  
  
"Are we ready," asked Sailor Moon. The inner Sailor Scouts, Chibi Scouts, Luna and Artemis had gathered on the palace lawn. They were preparing to leave for the planet where the Chibi Scouts had their training. There had been a large degree of reluctance among the Chibi Scouts but their mothers all stated firmly that they were coming. Mercury had given everyone an injection that would prevent any memories from resurfacing.  
"We are ready," answered Luna as she leaped on Sailor Moon's shouldered. Artemis perched on Sailor Venus's shoulder.  
"Then let's go," Sailor Mercury stated and everyone joined hands.  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
A bubble formed over the scouts. In an instant everyone was transported onto a planet.   
"Well, here we are," announced Artemis. "This is where we trained the girls."  
"It does not look like there was a massacre hear recently," said Mercury who was busily typing into her computer. "In fact there does not seem to be any sign that this planet has been inhabited in the last couple of centuries."  
"This is the right place," insisted Chibi Moon. She pointed to some mountains. "I remember seeing those mountains while we were fighting. I had considered taking the children to those mountains."  
"I recognize it too," added Chibi Mercury. "I thought about going there to hide."  
"Then we should investigate," demanded Mars.  
"I agree," Venus added.  
"Then let's spread out and investigate," said Sailor Moon and everyone agreed.  
"Come on Chibi Jupiter," Jupiter took her daughter by the hand. "We should find the cave where you went to hide."  
"Do we have too," asked Chibi Jupiter full of dread.  
"Yes," Jupiter answered firmly.  
"Chibi Mercury and I will come with you," called Mercury as she and Chibi Mercury followed them.  
Chibi Jupiter reluctantly led the other three over to the caves. As they went inside Chibi Jupiter began to feel herself panicking. She began to tremble. A reassuring hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her mother smiling gently at her. "It's all right Darling," she assured. "I am right here with you and I will help you through this. Just take it easy." Chibi Jupiter smiled and took her mother's hand. She led the others into the cave.  
"It happened right here," Chibi Jupiter announced as she approached the familiar walls.  
"Look," gasped Chibi Mercury pointing. Everyone looked and saw the skeletal remains of two individuals. Mercury immediately went over and scanned them with her computer.  
"It happened," choked Chibi Jupiter. "I told you happened."  
"These two people were killed," Mercury confirmed. "But it was not you who killed them Chibi Jupiter. They have been dead for at least two centuries."  
Chibi Jupiter clutched her mother's arm and stared wide-eyed at Mercury.  
  
"Mama look," called Chibi Mars.  
Mars came running over. "What is it Sweetheart," she asked.  
Chibi Mars held up something that looked like an old weapon. "This was the type of weapon the soldiers used," she told her mother. "I recognize it."  
Mars took the weapon out of Chibi Mars's hand and looked at it. "It looks like it has not been used for a long time."  
"But it looks just like the weapon that was used," Chibi Mars insisted.  
"It does," agreed Chibi Venus as she and Venus came over. "I recognize it too."  
Artemis looked closely at the weapon. "It definitely looks like the type of weapon that could vaporize its targets," he pointed out. "But it has been at least two hundred years since it has been used."  
"Is it possible this massacre took place two centuries ago but the Chibi Scouts are experiencing the memories," asked Venus.  
"Another possibility is that the Chibi Scouts were pulled back in time and actually did participate in the massacre," Mars suggested.  
"Those are both good possibilities," Artemis agreed. "We will have to keep those options in mind."   
"Everyone," gasped Luna coming over. "Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon and I may have just found the source to the memories."  
  
Everyone was gathered around a huge stone structure. There was alien writing on one side. Mercury and Chibi Mercury were typing into their computers trying to translate what it said.  
"Well what is it," demanded Chibi Venus.  
"Hold on a moment," Mercury stated as she continued typing into her computer. "This will take a few minutes."  
"I do sense a strong force from this," Mars pointed out. She was in her meditation position trying to get some psychic reading on the structure. Chibi Mars was next to her doing the same thing.  
"I got it," exclaimed Mercury and she began to read.  
[Inscription]  
"We cannot change what we have done.  
We cannot describe what has happened  
Words cannot express our guilt  
All we can say is that we, the Sailor Chibi Scouts   
Of the Vexon System, took part in a tragic massacre.  
It was a massacre that should never have happened  
But it did and we helped murder over one hundred innocent people  
Who only wanted to stay on their home.  
The tragic incident that took place must never happen again.  
We can only hope that this memorial and the memories it will give to anyone  
Who comes near it will keep the spirits of the victims alive and prevent this from ever happening again.  
Please forgive us,  
The Sailor Chibi Scouts of the Vexon System"  
[End of Inscription]  
"Oh my," gasped Jupiter when Mercury finished reading. "This massacre did happen."  
"And we were forced to relive it," Chibi Moon choked through gritted teeth.  
"How could they do that to us," sobbed Chibi Mars.  
"I say we destroy it," suggested Chibi Venus.  
"For once I agree with Chibi Venus," said Chibi Jupiter. "We should destroy it."  
"Let's do it then," Chibi Mercury piped up and she powered up to attack.  
"Wait," cried Sailor Moon. "We cannot destroy this."  
"Why not Mom," asked Chibi Moon. "We cannot allow this thing to do what it has done to us."  
"What happened here was a tragedy," Sailor Moon explained. "We have no right destroying the only memorial these people have."  
"I agree with Sailor Moon," Venus added. "I do not like what this has put my child through but this memorial may prevent similar massacres from happening again."  
"But we did not do this and we are stuck with the memories," protested Chibi Jupiter.  
"Memories that these brave Chibi Scouts actually lived through," Mars softly explained. She knelt down by Chibi Mars and pulled the child into her arms. "I do not like the idea that you have to experience these memories but I also know that you would have done the same thing." Chibi Mars rested her head on her mother's shoulder and did not say a word.  
"This memorial should be allowed to stay," Mercury agreed. "Those Chibi Scouts deserve to have their request fulfilled and the victims deserve to have their memorial."  
"So we are just going to let anyone else who comes here go through this too," asked Chibi Mercury.  
"You and I can erect some kind of warning device so that others will know what to expect," Mercury told her daughter. "That way no one will be hit as hard as all of you."  
"This bites," snarled Chibi Venus.  
"I know you do not understand right now," Jupiter said. "But maybe when you are older you will agree with this decision we made."  
"Then it's settled," said Sailor Moon.  
"Yes," agreed the rest of the Scouts.  
"Then come on Chibi Mercury," Mercury declared. "Let's put together that warning device."  
  
About two hours later the warning device was ready. The five Chibi Scouts sat together on the grass not wanting to have anything to do with it. All of them were angry, confused and frightened.  
"I cannot believe our moms will not let us destroy that thing," growled Chibi Venus. She had been yanking out grass and a bare patch was beginning to form.  
"Maybe when we are older we will understand," muttered Chibi Jupiter. "But right now I want to forget this whole thing ever happened."  
"Me too," agreed Chibi Moon. Since she was the oldest and the leader she felt she needed to set and example for the children. "Why am I still a Chibi Scout," she thought to herself. "I am the same age our mothers were when they became Sailor Scouts."  
Chibi Mars was twirling a lock of her hair. Tears were streaming down her face. "I feel sorry for those Chibi Scouts, who had to take part in that massacre," she sobbed.  
"Me too," agreed Chibi Moon as she put her arms around both Chibi Mars and Chibi Mercury, who was also crying. "They must have been traumatized for the rest of their lives."  
"Which means we will be too," cried Chibi Mercury.  
"Stop being such babies you two," choked Chibi Venus but tears were in her eyes too.  
"Gloria," Chibi Mars softly spoke. She reached over toward her closest friend. Chibi Venus stared back and Chibi Mars. The two little girls put their arms around each other and began to cry hard.  
"Girls," the Chibi Scouts turned to see their mothers standing by them. Each Scout went over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.   
"I know this has not been easy for any of you," Mercury gently spoke as she held Chibi Mercury. "But it is necessary to keep this memorial in tact."  
"We will help you through all of this," Mars assured them as Chibi Mars cried on her shoulder.  
"That's right," added Jupiter kissing Chibi Jupiter. "You do not have to go through this alone."  
"We will be here for you," Venus put in as she stroked Chibi Venus's fiery locks.  
Sailor Moon helped Chibi Moon to her feet. "Trust us," she said smiling at her daughter. "You will get through this."  
"We do trust you," said Chibi Moon as she hugged her mother. The other Chibi Scouts nodded in agreement.   
"Then let's go home," suggested Sailor Moon.  
"Right," agreed everyone and they prepared for the Sailor Teleport home.   
  
Chapter 10  
Gloria was in her room gazing out the window. She had been very shaken up over the events this past week. She hated to admit that. Gloria always put on this front that she was tough but right now she did not feel tough. There was only one person who she could admit that too. "Anyway," she said to that person. "That is what has been happening."  
"Gloria," Mina came into the room. "Who are you talking to Darling?"  
"Ms. Ella," Gloria replied pointing to the shining star that she gave to Ms. Ella when the old woman died about a year ago.  
"You still miss her don't you," asked Mina sitting down on the bed beside Gloria.  
"Yes," Gloria muttered. "I was telling her everything that has happened."  
Mina gazed at her daughter. It had been three days since they returned from the planet and it had been very difficult three days. As Amy had predicted the girls were still dealing with the trauma of receiving those memories. Gloria tried to put up a front that she was fine but Mina knew her daughter and could tell that she was very disturbed. Amy had been researching through her psychology texts and was doing what she could to help the girls through this ordeal. Gloria had been much quieter and was spending a lot of time just sitting in her room gazing out the window. She was not the Gloria Mina knew. Mina wrapped her arms around Gloria and held her tight. "We'll get through this," she assured her. "I promise."  
"I know," Gloria replied softly.  
"It's time for bed," Mina said. "Would you like me to stay with you until you go to sleep?"  
Gloria thought for a moment and then nodded her head. She liked the other girls to believe she was tough and independent but right now she just wanted her mother to stay near her. Mina tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. "I love you Darling," she said.  
"I love you too Mom," Gloria whispered and holding her mother's hand tightly she went to sleep.  
  
Raye had been sitting up in bed reading a book. Curled up beside her was Annika trying to go to sleep. Since they had gotten back from the planet Annika had been having a difficult time sleeping. She could not go to sleep unless Raye was by her side. Raye decided that Annika should just sleep with her and Chad until this difficult ordeal was worked through. Raye just sat up in bed and read a book so Annika could go to sleep. Of course this meant that Raye and Chad did not get much time for themselves but they both agreed that for right now Annika needed to feel secure and if that meant Raye had to turn in every night at Annika's bedtime then that is what she will do. Raye put her book down and gazed at Annika. The child was laying down clutching her stuffed dog and stuffed Stardust but her eyes were wide open. Stardust had been asleep for a while but Annika was still wide-awake. Raye lay down and pulled Annika into her arms. "You need to get some sleep Sweetheart," she whispered kissing the child on the head.  
"I can't Mama," Annika choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"I know times are difficult for you right now," Raye told her daughter as she wiped the tear away. "But you need to try and sleep."  
"Do you think we will ever be all right again," asked Annika.  
"I don't think I know you will be all right," Raye firmly stated. "Just keep doing what Aunt Amy says and you will start to feel better."  
"Promise," asked Annika.  
"I promise," Raye replied. That seemed to comfort Annika somewhat. She snuggled up next to her mother and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Ariel had her head under the covers with a flashlight and a book in her hands. She decided that she did not want to go to sleep so she read the book she was going to do her book report on.   
"Ariel," muttered Moonbeam. "You should not read with a flashlight. You will ruin your eyes. Besides you are supposed to be asleep right now."  
"So what," Ariel retorted. "You have not been through what I have been through so you cannot understand. I do not want to go to sleep."  
"You are only six," Moonbeam pointed out. "You need your sleep."  
"Stop sounding like Mommy," Ariel said crossly. "And leave me alone."  
Moonbeam shook his head and sighed. The last several days had been difficult. Ariel had gotten very irritable. Amy gently explained to Moonbeam that Ariel was angry about what had happened and now she was allowing herself to feel the anger. Moonbeam knew he needed to be patient with her but he found it difficult at times. He could not wait until this had blown over and Ariel was back to her sweet, gentle self.  
Ariel was content with reading her book. She was glad she had found this flashlight among her father's stuff. It made reading at night without getting caught easier. Suddenly she felt the covers being lifted off of her. She looked up and saw Amy standing over her with an annoyed look on her face.  
"What do you think you are doing," demanded Amy as she took the flashlight and book out of Ariel's hands.   
"I was reading," answered Ariel in a sulky voice.  
"I can see that," Amy pointed out. "But number one you are supposed to be asleep and number two reading this way can ruin your eyesight."  
"I don't want to go to sleep," snapped Ariel. "I don't want to see my dreams right now."  
Amy silently counted to ten. She knew Ariel was full of anger about what had happened and she had to let her feel that anger. However, rudeness was one thing she would not tolerate. She sat down on the bed beside Ariel and looked at the child right in the eye. "Listen to me," she said in a firm voice. "I know you are very angry right now and I understand but you are not to be rude and you are to continue obeying me. I will let you express your anger but I will not allow you to be rude or disobedient. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Ariel replied softly. A tear formed in the corner of her eye. Amy pulled the child into her embrace and held her tightly.  
"We'll get through this my Darling," she assured Ariel. "I promise." Ariel did not reply. She just buried herself in her mother's arms and wept quietly.  
  
"That's right Daisy," Lita urged. "Give it a good hard punch." Daisy gritted her teeth and continued to punch the punching bag. Since they had gotten back from the planet Lita started taking Daisy to the palace gym. There she encouraged Daisy to use the punching bag and get all of her frustrations out. Amy had told them that the girls were either going to be overly emotional or overly angry. Lita knew her daughter well enough to know that Daisy would be the latter. Remembering how much the punching bag helped her out when she was angry Lita decided to let her daughter try it. It seemed to be helping a lot. Crescent was watching his young mistress closely. He had been very protective of Daisy over the last few days.  
Daisy gave the bag another punch and then fell to her knees exhausted. The punching bag was fun but Daisy was always tired after she finished punching it out. "Mom," she moaned. "I'm tired."  
"You have had quite a workout," Crescent pointed out.  
"Then let's stop for tonight," Lita suggested. She took Daisy by the hand and together they walked back to their quarters. Crescent walked beside them.  
"May I ask you something," asked Daisy.  
"Anything," Lita replied.  
"Why am I feeling so angry all the time?"  
Lita thought for a moment. She wanted to explain this in a way that Daisy would understand. "You are angry because you were forced to remember something you did not take part in," explained Lita. "The memories were very scary for you and the others. Now that you know that you did not take part in this massacre you are angry that you had to relive it."  
Daisy thought hard for a moment. "I guess that makes sense."  
"You'll understand better one day," Crescent said.  
Lita stopped walking and knelt down to her daughter's level. "I know these last few days have been overwhelming Sweetheart," she told Daisy. "But I promise you that we will work through all of this and you and the other girls will be all right again."  
"I know Mommy," choked Daisy. She flung her arms around Lita's neck and began to cry softly. Lita held Daisy and allowed her to cry so she could get the emotions out.  
  
Rini sat at her desk writing in her diary. Amy had suggested to her that she might want to record everything that had happened and how she was feeling. Rini was amazed at how much this had helped. She had been feeling much calmer. Rini had written pages and pages over the last several days.  
"How are you doing Small Lady," asked Diana jumping up on the desk.  
"I am doing fine Diana," smiled Rini. "Keeping this diary is really helping."  
"I am so glad," Diana said relieved.  
"Me too," Rini agreed as she picked Diana up. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
Serenity, Endymion, Luna and Artemis all came in. "I hope we are not disturbing you Darling," said Serenity.  
"You're not," Rini assured them. "I was just writing in my diary."  
"Is it helping," asked Endymion.  
"A lot," Rini replied. "So did all of you come in to say good night or something."  
"No," Luna replied. "We have all been talking and we decided that your days as a Chibi Scout are over."  
"Why," cried Rini in dismay. "But I am the leader. The rest of the Chibi Scouts look up to me. I cannot be removed now."  
"You are not going to be," laughed Artemis. "You will still be a Sailor Scout but you will no longer be known as Sailor Chibi Moon."  
"I won't," asked Rini in surprise.  
"No," Serenity replied. "We realized that you are the same age I was when I became a Sailor Scout. It is time to stop calling you Chibi Moon."  
"So what will I be now," asked Rini.  
Luna tossed a broach over to Rini. "You will now be called Sailor Cosmic Moon," she replied. "The rest of the Chibi Scouts will still be known as Chibi Scouts but once they get older they will also be known as Cosmic Scouts."  
"So this way we can distinguish all of you from your mothers," said Artemis.  
Rini took the transformation broach. She held it up. "MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!" The transformation took place. Her uniform was the same except for the colors, which were brighter. "I promise to all of you and to my team that I will be the best Sailor Scout and team leader."  
"We know you will my Darling," said Serenity as she hugged her daughter. "We know."  
And so Sailor Cosmic Moon was born.  
And the adventure continues...  
  
The End  
Don't worry. I plan to keep on writing about the Chibi Scouts. I just wanted to leave some suspense at the end there.  



End file.
